


like a wave

by autumnava



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friendship, Gen, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokemon AU, really soft, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 06:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15164711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnava/pseuds/autumnava
Summary: Handong grew up with a soft spot for the aquarium on her city, as much as her love for water pokemon - and maybe for one specially





	like a wave

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this post http://amantidellaluna.tumblr.com/post/175420539491/pokemon-au-dreamcatcher-%C2%BD

For the most blurry memories from early childhood can get, Handong remembered pretty clearly the first time she stepped on the aquarium. The blue tanks of water – sometimes filled with dozen more colors – brightening the way along the dark corridors, the most diverse water pokemon surrounding her. Maybe she never forgot because she kept walking by that place, and every detail of it was already learned by her mind, but a piece of her still believed the clear impression was from the first time alone.

She still carried the emotion of it, nonetheless. The calm atmosphere that place inspired her never changed, as much as the amusement. Other people often asked how the girl didn’t get tired of going so many times in the same place, but how would her? Even because, it never felt like it was the same. There was always some new pokemon, babies being born, a new decoration being set, and so on. The ones that worked there had already established some kind of friendship with her, and they even joked some pokemon might recognize her too. She was such a recurrent presence no one questioned it, and even started going on her own while still being a kid. It felt like her second home, after all.

 

Thanks to all this familiarity, the new habitant of a previously empty tank called her attention. To be honest, the fish didn’t have a standing-out appearance with its beige color and light-blue fins, she spotted it more for the memory of the place. Nonetheless, she smiled with it, almost as if welcoming the new one.

-Hi! – Handong whispered, looking around for the identification board – Who are you… Oh, a Feebas!

-Travelling all the way from the rivers of Hoenn. – a woman got closer, and she recognized her as one of the researchers that worked there – Such a boring fish, right?

-Don’t say that! – the younger replied

-It’s true, most of trainers don’t care about this one. – she said in a mocking tone, and came her focus back to the pokemon before proceeding – But they’re capable of living in really messed up environments, so science is growing interest in them. That’s how this girl got here. It’s more like a test, to see if she’ll be okay, and then we bring more of them. We believe she’ll be fine, so soon you’ll have a school of them here.

-I’ll be waiting!

-Only you, I bet. – the woman didn’t hold back a tender smile, knowing how she loved all the wildlife there – See you around!

And so it happened. Some visits later, there were others Feebas swimming by that tank – and still no one stopped by except that girl. She liked to think the first one to inhabit the aquarium befriended her, because indeed each time she stared at that place, one of them got away from the group and came closer to the glass, as if recognizing her. It brought a good feeling, even if it was just a situation made up by her mind.

 

However, some months later, an exceptional thing happened. The steps on the familiar corridors somehow carried a saddened echo, and her face sustained the same feeling. She stopped by each tank a bit longer than she used to, and also a lot quieter. No words for any pokemon that day. By the time she reached the Feebas’ tank – and, once more, that one got out of the school after seeing her –, she wasn’t alone anymore.

-Hello, Handong! – her researcher friend greeted, but then, seeing her sorrowful gaze, couldn’t hold back the question – Did anything happen?

She needed a moment to find her voice again.

-I’m moving from this city. My mom got a job at Snowbelle… It’s really far from here. I don’t know when I’ll visit again.

-Oh, girl… We’ll really miss you. All of us, I think. Even the pokemon are used to see you walking around. – then, it seemed an idea occurred to the woman, and there was the shadow of a smile when she started talking again – You know… for the most we study them here, some groups have a lot and we really wouldn’t miss losing one.

Handong didn’t get the reason she said that right away, seconds slipping by with her only answer being a puzzled expression.

-What do you mean?

-I can say which are in this case… and you could have one of them. -What? – surprise took over her voice – You mean, having one of the aquarium’s pokemon?

-Wouldn’t you like it? – she knew the younger grew up loving water pokemon, much thanks to her visits on that institution – And you think of becoming a trainer someday, don’t you?

-Well, maybe… My mom really said she’ll give me her Eevee’s pup, but… this is a really special gift.

-For a really special girl. Don’t be shy, I know you’re one of those that will bring a good name for water trainers.

With all of that, Handong couldn’t keep a sad face anymore, and a shy smile started taking shape on her lips. And, as she looked aside, her focus coming back to water once more, her mind could only think one possible answer.

-Can I get her?

-Hm, yes? – the researcher was caught in surprise – I could think better ones, though…

-I want her. – she insisted – She’ll bring a good name to water pokemon too! Believe in it.

-Well, in your hands, I can. – the woman smiled – Finish your walk. At the exit, I’ll bring her to you.

-Thanks! – her eyes were shining, overflowing with the gratitude her heart felt – I won’t forget this.

-Hope you won’t. Be sure to visit as soon as you can.

Handong replied with an energized “I will!” and they soon said their good-bye. Alone again, the girl looked back at the tank, the strayed Feebas still looking at her.

-Hope you’re ready for an adventure. – she whispered, in a silent wish for being ready too

Like a wave, she’d be taken away from her original place, but she’d also grow stronger.

**Author's Note:**

> oh hi!! this is my first work for dreamcatcher, i have some other projects for them but i'm still learning to write with these girls, and this pokemon au seemed a good way to start! (i may have another ideas based on it too, tell me if you'd like to see it) anyways, thanks for reading, and kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
